This invention relates to an automated system for applying sealant along the four perimeter edges of an insulated glass unit assembly. More particularly, the system utilizes a unique method of holding the glass panel in place and for applying the sealant material by a dispensing head that moves completely around the four perimeter edges of the insulated glass assembly in a single continuous motion.
Insulating glass includes an assembly of two sheets of panels of glass separated by one or more spacers so that there is a layer of insulating air between the two panels of glass. To seal in the insulating layer of air, a sealant material must be applied to each perimeter edge of the glass panel in the space formed between the spacer and the edges of the glass panels. In order to form a good seal, the two glass panels must be accurately aligned relative to each other, and, in addition, the spacer along each edge of the glass assembly must be properly spaced and aligned relative to the two glass panels. As a still further condition for forming a good seal, the glass assembly and spacers must be maintained in proper alignment while the sealant material is being applied thereto. Finally, the sealant material must be applied in such a way that it is uniform and covers the entire edge of the glass assembly.
The application of adhesive or other sealant material to substrates is well known and is particularly well known in the insulated glass assembly production. In the manufacturing of insulated glass, it is important to secure that the perimeter of a unit is completely sealed. If this is not done, the result is the ingress of moisture or debris which eventually leads to the premature degradation of an insulated glass assembly.
In view of this difficulty, the prior art has proposed numerous methods and various apparatus to ensure uniform application of sealant material in the assemblies. Typical of the known arrangements is extrusion heads which are either automated or manual. One of the primary difficulties of the known arrangements is that the depth of the sealant material cannot be uniformly applied in width or depth about the perimeter and further, the known arrangements are limited in that they do not positively avoid entrapment of air within the sealant material. A further limitation is that the most extreme perimeter of the sealant material cannot be perfectly perpendicular relative to the substrate surface. The result of this is, therefore, surface irregularity about the perimeter as opposed to a smooth planar finish which would be more desirable from an aesthetic point of view as well as a structural point of view.
Although apparatus has been developed in the past for handling insulating glass assemblies and applying sealant material to the edges, such apparatus has not been totally satisfactory. In one prior art system, a stationary header applies the sealant material to the glass assembly as it moves along a work support. However, one of the problems of such an arrangement is that it is difficult to keep the glass assembly and spacers properly aligned, relative to each other as it moves relative to the stationary header. As a result, defects in the seal are likely to occur.
In another prior art arrangement, the sealant material is applied to a frame formed by the aluminum spacers, and then the spacer frame with the sealant material applied thereto is taken to another station where the glass panels are adhered to the spacer frame. The glass assembly is then transferred to a vertically arranged heating and compression station to heat and compress the assembly. As will be understood, such an arrangement is time consuming, expensive, requires many work stations and is not automatic. Accordingly, this system has also not been entirely satisfactory.
In view of the existing limitations in the sealant applying art, there exists a need for an improved new method of disposing sealant between, for example, insulated glass assemblies. Further, there remains a need for an automated system for applying sealant material by a dispensing head that moves completely around the perimeter of the insulated glass assembly in a single continuous motion.
An apparatus for automatically applying sealant material in an insulated glass assembly of various designs, configurations, styles and materials of construction have been disclosed in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,650,029 to LAFOND discloses a method for applying sealant material between spaced-apart substrates in an insulated glass assembly. The method of application of extrusion nozzles and smoothing plates. The smoothing plates move in concert with the extrusion nozzles to ensure the uniform distribution of the sealant material from the spacer to the perimeter of the substrates. The smoothing plates ensure a uniform and planar surface at the perimeter. This method of sealant material application to the insulated glass assembly is automated, and accordingly, the sealant material can be applied in an expedited manner with a high degree of precision of uniformity. This prior art patent does not disclose or teach the particular structure and design of the present invention for an automated system that automatically applies sealant material around the perimeter and between glass panes in an insulated glass assembly in a single continuous motion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,547 to LENHARDT discloses a process and apparatus for applying a sealing mass to seal the space between panes of insulating glass using a sealing nozzle. The apparatus includes at least one sealing nozzle and at least one covering and stripping plate. The stripping plate permits the defect-free and bubble-free filling of panes of insulating glass with a sealing material, even in the corner areas, in a uniform manner. This prior art patent does not disclose or teach the particular structure and design of the present invention for an automated system that automatically applies sealant material around the perimeter and between glass panes in an insulated glass assembly in a single continuous motion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,914 to CHECKO discloses an apparatus for applying sealant material to an insulated glass assembly. The apparatus includes a work supporting table for receiving the glass assembly, and an aligning apparatus for properly orienting and aligning the glass panels and spacers of the glass assembly relative to each other and relative to a sealant applying nozzle/head. The sealant applying apparatus also includes a clamping assembly having clamping members for clamping the glass assembly in order to maintain the glass assembly in its properly aligned position so that the sealant material can be applied to the space between the perimeter edges of the glass assembly. The sealant applying head is mounted for movement relative to an edge of the glass assembly which includes a nozzle assembly for applying the sealant material to the glass assembly as it moves relative to it. This prior art patent does not disclose or teach the particular structure and design of the present invention for an automated system that automatically applies sealant material around the perimeter and between glass panes in an insulated glass assembly in a single continuous motion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,738 to Lafond discloses a method for applying sealant material between spaced-part substrates in an insulated glass assembly. The method of application is sequential and employs extrusion nozzles and smoothing plates. The smoothing plates move in concert with the extrusion nozzles to ensure the uniform distribution of the sealant material from the spacer to the perimeter of the substrates. The smoothing plates ensure a uniform and planar surface of the perimeter. This method of sealant material application to the insulated glass assembly is automated, and accordingly, the sealant material can be applied in an expedited manner with a high degree of precision and uniformity. This prior art patent does not disclose or teach the particular structure and design of an automated system for automatically applying sealant material around the perimeter in an insulated glass assembly in a single continuous motion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,943 to Parsons discloses an apparatus for forming insulated glass structures. This apparatus is used for applying heat and pressure to form the glass assembly and is composed of a pair of glass sheets having a spacer and sealant inserted therebetween. The apparatus includes a rigid frame assembly having a plurality of torsion bars being pivotably mounted thereto. The apparatus also includes an aluminum lower platen resting in a plurality of pistons capable of raising and lower the lower platen, and includes an upper platen fixedly attached to the frame supports and substantially parallel to the lower platen. The apparatus further includes a heating element for heating the lower platen and the space between the lower and upper platens, respectively, and a control panel for operating the apparatus. The preheated heating elements cause the glass sheets to be compressed between the platens and are heated such that the spacer sealant is cured and the insulated glass assembly is formed. This prior art patent does not disclose or teach the particular structure and design of an automated system for automatically applying sealant material around the perimeter in an insulated glass assembly in a single continuous motion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,876,554 to Lafond discloses an apparatus for sealing the corners of an insulated glass assembly and spacer material for use in either a manual or an automated production assembly. The apparatus includes a pair of wiper blocks each having an interior surface for abutting an edge of the glass assembly and are arranged in a substantially perpendicular configuration to each other. The wiper blocks are adapted for converging and diverging in a reciprocal movement from an adjoining position for molding a square corner of glass assembly to a separated position for wiping smooth the surface of the injected sealant material. The apparatus further includes a nozzle which is positioned between the wiper blocks for injecting sealant material into the corner area and retracting in concert with the converging movement of the wiper blocks, respectively. This prior art patent does not disclose or teach the particular structure and design of an automated system for automatically applying sealant material around the perimeter in an insulated glass assembly in a single continuous motion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,932,062 to Manser discloses an automated sealant applicator for applying sealant material to form a plurality of insulated glass assemblies. The apparatus includes a computer control and a support structure having a carriage on which is movably disposed a sealant applicator. The sealant applicator is selectively positionable along at least one axis via the computer control and one or more sensors operate to provide the computer control with data regarding sealant application as the sealant is applied. The computer control is further operative to both determine the depth of sealant to be applied, and to effect positioning of the sealant applicator in response to data from the one or more sensors such that sealant applied does not exceed the determined depth. This prior art patent does not disclose or teach the particular structure and design of an automated system for automatically applying sealant material around the perimeter in an insulated glass assembly in a single continuous motion.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,110,148; 4,145,237; 4,561,929; and 4,711,692 disclose other apparatus for sealing the edges of an insulated glass assembly with a sealant or adhesive material.
None of the aforementioned prior art patents disclose or teach an automated system or an overall apparatus for automatically and continuously applying sealant material to an insulated glass assembly having a motorized-dispensing nozzle that moves completely around the perimeter of the insulated glass assembly in a single continuous motion, with the insulated glass assembly being in a fixed position and held in place by suction during the sealing process by the use of an air float and suction system. Further, none of these prior art patent disclose or teach that the insulated glass assembly is moved forward within the apparatus by the air floats when the sealant material has been completely dispensed within the insulated glass assembly.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus for automatically and continuously applying sealant material in a single continuous motion along the perimeter of an insulated glass unit assembly.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automated system for applying sealant material that is built in a horizontal plane with the dispensing head traveling on an X-Y slide assembly, with the starting corner being in the rear left.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automated system for applying sealant material that has the insulated glass assembly in a fixed position and held in place by suction during the sealing process with the use of an air float and suction system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automated system for applying sealant material that has a dispensing head which moves completely around the perimeter of the insulated glass assembly in a single continuous motion.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automated system for applying sealant material that has the insulated glass assembly moving forward by the use of air floats when the sealant material has been completely dispensed within the insulated glass assembly.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automated system for applying sealant material that automatically changes its alignment criteria for different sizes of air spaces, and allows for differences in the sealant space caused by improper positioning of the spacer when manufacturing the insulated glass assembly.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automated system for applying sealant material that works for different sizes, shapes and thicknesses of glass units, with the benefit of increased efficiency due to lower maintenance and labor costs during change-overs for different sizes, shapes or thicknesses of the insulated glass assembly.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automated system for applying sealant material that utilizes an integrated electric system which automatically adjusts for the glass unit thickness chosen, thereby effectively eliminating operator error and variations for the different glass unit thicknesses of the insulated glass assembly being produced.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automated system for applying sealant material in an insulated glass assembly that minimizes down time and labor costs by enabling quick removal of jams, defective glass units or misapplied sealant materials to the glass unit during the operational use of the apparatus.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automated system for applying sealant material in an insulated glass assembly that minimizes change-over time and set-up time by automatically and simultaneously adjusting the position of the dispensing nozzle head in regard to the glass units being processed.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an automated system for applying sealant material in an insulated glass assembly that is simply to manufacture and assemble and is also more cost efficient during operational use.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for applying sealant material continuously to an insulated glass panel assembly having a spacer frame with first, second, third and fourth perimeter edges and corners defining a sealing area for receiving sealant material therein. The apparatus includes a swivel dispensing head assembly (500) having a dispensing nozzle (502) thereon for applying sealant material in a continuous motion to the sealing area of the first, second, third and fourth perimeter edges of the spacer frame of the insulated glass panel assembly. The swivel dispensing head assembly (500) includes a swivel rotation member sub-assembly (510) for swiveling and rotating the dispensing nozzle (502) around each of the first, second, third and fourth corners of the spacer frame of the insulated glass panel assembly, wherein the dispensing nozzle applies the sealant material within the sealing area of the spacer frame; and also includes a dispensing valve sub-assembly (530) for transferring and controlling the flow movement of the sealant material from a sealant material drum via a material supply hose to the dispensing nozzle.
The apparatus also includes a dispensing head rotation assembly (400) for rotating the swivel dispensing head assembly (500) and the dispensing nozzle (502), as the dispensing nozzle applies the sealant material around each of the first, second, third and fourth corners of the spacer frame of the insulated glass panel assembly. The apparatus further includes a slide assembly for moving the dispensing head rotation assembly (400) around the first, second, third and fourth perimeter edges of the spacer frame of the insulated glass panel assembly during the sealing operation.
The apparatus additionally includes a frame assembly having a frame housing with an air float tabletop thereon; the air float tabletop includes an upper wall surface, a bottom wall surface and a plurality of air and vacuum hole openings therethrough for supplying either air or vacuum to the upper wall surface of the air float tabletop; and a glass air float and suction assembly having a plurality of air hose members for supplying air to support and float the insulated glass panel assembly above the upper wall surface of the air float tabletop in order to properly position the insulated glass panel assembly relative to the frame assembly prior to the sealing operation, and for removal of the insulated glass panel assembly after the sealing operation has been completed; and for supplying suction to clamp the insulated glass panel assembly on the upper wall surface of the air float tabletop in order to properly position the insulated glass panel assembly during the sealing operation.